Into The Rift
by icecreamdancer
Summary: Kaitlyn and the Torchwood team are pulled into the rift and end up in Lazytown! Fanfiction Collab between me and Ms. Boku. Rated T for... Well Torchwood!
1. One very strange day

It's a cold day in Cardiff, I love it when its cold. The white snow, matching my outfit. I smile brightly at the sight outside my castle, piles and piles of white fluffy snow, reminding me of my days back on Gallifrey. Its early morning, right before I have to get ready for work. I pull my straight brown/black hair into a ponytail and move a strand of my hair over to place my Gallifreyan rose my hair right above my ear. I straighten my dress, which flows to my knees, leaving the ends of my leggings exposed. I fix my gloves, that have decided to curl up around my fingers so that they don't cut off the blood flow to my fingers. I wear my shorter gloves that only go to my wrists as my longer ones got ripped in a weevil attack... I really need to stop wearing my gloves when we go off to manage weevils.

I run out the door of my bedroom, struggling to get my flats on. I trip over a broken tile in the floor and face plant on the ground. Brushing off the pain, I call over Icee the ex-zord hippogriff. I hop on her back and fly over to the hub, her claws scraping against the concrete as we land. I give her a kiss on her beak and she flies home. I make my way to the main entrance of the hub, unlocking the door to the elevator myself as Ianto is not there. I close the door tightly once on the other side and ride the elevator down. I walk through the cogwheel door and through the gate, the usual alarms go off, slightly hurting my ears as I walk over to my desk and turn on my computer.

As soon as I have logged in, the computer starts beeping a high pitched noise I recognize easily. The sound means a meeting has been called, and the sound goes off on everyone's computer to inform them to go to the conference room. I walk over to the big room and sit at one of the chairs at the large wooden table. I am the first one there, aside from Tosh who has called the meeting, and am the first to want to spin around as if the chair was one that could spin. I am such a child.

Once we have all arrived, Tosh pulls up a few pictures on the screen for us to see. In my mind I kind of already know where she was going with this meeting as she has told me about the project leading up to it. We turn to look at her, clearly being able to tell she is nervous whether or not Jack will approve the project or not. I simply give her a smile and nod at her to begin her presentation, and explain why she called the meeting.

" Ok, so I have been working on a chip which, as long as one of us has a working phone, computer, anything " Tosh says, showing us a picture of her design " Will be able to track whether one of us is injured or needs back up on a mission " Her hands are shaking as she looks nervously at Jack.

I give her another smile, there are some good aspects to this chip, one being, for Owen at least, that we will be able to detect injury on another person by using something as simple as a mobile phone. We then turn to Jack, who looks as serious as can be. No-one knows what his response will be, so we wait in suspense until he sits up straight and speaks.

" I think its a great idea. But I have a few questions for you Tosh " He says and she nods slightly. " First of all, how does it detect if one of us is hurt? "

" The chip picks up on wavelengths sent to the part of your brain that senses pain. It then carries out the signal to any device connected with the chip. " She says proudly.

" OK, well then how does it detect if we need backup? " He asks, a harder question than the last but knowing Tosh it is possible to answer.

" It works the same way that it does with pain, except with fear. We all have had moments when we are facing like a weevil for instance, and we need someone to help sedate it. In that time, our levels of fear increase. " She says before pulling up another picture. " The chip detects the increase in fear and again, like with pain, it sends a signal to any device connected with it and informs another person that they need help. "

By the time she finishes the sentence, I have the biggest grin on my face. Jack looks at her in awe. This type of technology is advanced for present time and would seem almost alien, but as it is Tosh it is managable. I see Jack nod at her in approval, clearly impressed by her work.

" Alright Tosh, good work " Jack says, sitting up straight " I think this could be useful in very dangerous situations or just in general life "

" I will get producing enough chips for the whole team and they should be ready by tonight " Tosh says and we go back to our work.

I sit sorting through files on my computer, occasionally glancing over at Tosh and she smiles brightly at me. I come across a file on Timelords that I had never seen before, nor had I made it, and it sparked my curiosity so I open the file and begin reading. The file, shockingly, was written by Jack and contains information on Gallifrey, the Timewar and surprisingly the Daleks. It was only when I came to a part that wrote about one Timelord in particular that I truly began questioning the information. The Timelord was my father.

I continue reading about my dad and the new name he goes under: The Doctor. That must have been who Jack had been talking about, his "Doctor" who he desperately needed to find. I feel blood rush to my cheeks in anger at the lack of information given to me at the current time. I get up and storm off to Jack's office where he sits signing random papers before he glances up at me.

" Why didn't you tell me?! " I say, pissed off. I can feel the urge to hiss at him but I try fighting it off for as long as possible.

" Tell you what? " He says innocently. He can tell I am holding myself back from biting his head off.

" You met my dad, you know all this stuff about Timelords, the Timewar an-and even Gallifrey?! " I say, shaking as I try not to move " And you didn't tell me?! "

He stands up calmly and walks over to me, trying to get me to calm down. He puts his hands on my shoulders and I feel like I was electrocuted. The mix of anger and how I have had a crush on him for like ever is too much for me to handle. My legs start to feel weak but I keep on standing tall as he looks into my eyes. I at least know he will be honest with me, I can tell when someone is lying.

" I didn't tell you because one, you told me about how your dad treated you when you were back home, " He says caringly " And two, he was the one who told me all the information and if I told you, you probably either ignore me or say you wouldn't want to hear about him "

I nod agreeingly. I really wouldn't have wanted to hear anything about my dad, even now I guess. Back home my dad would torture me, poison, attempts to kill me, it sucked. I shake off the feeling and walk out back to my station. I continue sorting through files for an hour or two, as there are a ton of files on the different aliens we have encountered, and once I am done I feel myself dozing off. This work makes you tired you know.

I head over to the little kitchen area that the hub has and find a packet of hot chocolate that is mixed with caffeine. Happily, I get a glass of water and heat it up with my powers before pouring the caffeinated hot chocolate powder into the water and mixing it thoroughly. Ianto walks up while I am drinking it and I smile in a greeting way.

" You know, " He begins " That probably would have been better if you made it with milk "

" Yea, but I'm not really a milk hot chocolate kind of girl " I say " It tastes weird to me "

He nods and begins making his signature coffee for Jack. I finish my hot chocolate and wash the cup, feeling a lot more awake. I notice it is already 4 P.M. and since there is really nothing to do anymore, I get out a sketch pad I keep in a hidden space by my desk and begin doodling on the paper. Whether it was chibi or manga, that's what filled the page. This is seriously what went on for another 3 hours.

By that time, Tosh has finished the chips and calls us into the autopsy room so Owen may implant the chips into our forearms. He gets an injector that is supposed to cut the skin, push the chip in and heal the wound up. Simple. Once Jack, Gwen and Tosh have gotten theirs implanted, he makes his way over to Ianto before quickly turning around, grabbing my arm and pressing the injector against my skin. The pain was bad, but quick as well and soon enough the chip was buried inside my skin.

Still able to feel the pain from the cut, I rub my arm to help from hurting to bad. An alarm sounds on our computers as Owen has finished chipping everyone and Tosh rushes over to her computer where a program has detected rift activity in the area. We all move out to coordinates given by the program and sit there waiting for something to happen.

A small yellow light appears and begins to grow. After a minute of nothing happening we look at each-other confused before a small earthquake ensues. The yellow light of the rift gets so bright we are nearly blinded. I feel myself being swept off my feet. I look over to the others only to notice we are floating. The light gets brighter and brighter. I try to look away but the light is now everywhere. I begin looking for the others but they are nowhere in site. I panic and try to fight what was happening until suddenly... I black out.


	2. Lazytown? Where's That?

_**Hey guys! OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated. Life has SERIOUSLY gotten in the way (Plus dang writer's block) But I decided that I had to just put on some music, suck it up and write until my fingers fall off. :P I hope you enjoy the chapter! -Icecreamdancer**_

After floating in the endless glow of the Rift, I feel conscious; well, in a way where I can force my eyes to open. As I use all my strength to slowly open my heavy eyes; my head keeps pounding as if I had just been hit in the head with a large rock.

As soon as I can gather my bearings and finally begin register where we are, I move my hand across the ground. We landed in a grassy field; and good thing too as the grass partially cushioned our fall. I weakly start pushing myself upward, before a pair of arms wrap around me and help to pull me to my feet. I look to the side very slightly and see Jack with a slight smile; though that smile is dulled by a slight bruise on his cheek,

The two of us help the others up before being approached by someone who seemed to be in the field before we had arrived. He wore mostly blue; which I WOULD consider strange but then again I wear all white so I cannot judge, and has a number Ten on his chest. I tilt my head rather curiously.

" Hi there, my name is Sportacus " He said, greeting us. " Welcome to Lazytown "

" Where is Lazytown? " I thought to myself. But give a half wave; looking stupid as ever and say " Hi there, I am Kaitlyn, and this is Jack, Owen, Tosh, Ianto and Gwen " I introduce them to him.

" It is nice to meet you all " He says to us.

I walk over to an apple tree that grows nearby while the group of them get acquainted. I struggle to pick an apple given I am still weak from being pulled into and tossed from the Rift. All of a sudden, a woman appears; runs up the tree, grabs an apple and hands it to me.

" Thanks " I say smiling. I have never seen anyone do that before and am quite impressed.

" You are welcome. I kind of figured you needed help after what just happened " She says cheerfully.

" I'm Kaitlyn, what's your name? " I say friendly-ly before taking a bite of the apple.

" Elena; but everyone calls me Laney, nice to meet you Kaitlyn " She says then turning to her picnic and pointing. " Over there is Stephanie, Pixel, Stingy, Trixie, Ziggy and my daughter Loquia. " She then looks over by where the rift was and says: " And the man in purple over there is Robbie "

" Huh, purple. Kamile would like him " I think before laughing slightly.

As she starts to walk away to greet the other Torchwood members, I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her so I can warn her.

" Hey um, be careful around Jack; the one in the military coat. He is, uh, easily excited… If you know what I mean? " I say and her eyes widen a bit. We both laugh.

She nods and goes over to them. I sit against the tree and nom on my apple while everyone talks. I feel like I know this place somehow, maybe in a dream or an image. But somehow I just know I have seen it before.

After I have finished my apple, I feel something tug on my pant-leg. I look down and see a little blonde-haired boy in what seemed to be in a blue suit and red cape. I smile at him before kneeling down to talk to him.

" Hi! My name is Ziggy " He says to me, putting emphasis on his name.

" Hi Ziggy, I'm Kaitlyn " I smile at him

" Do you have any candy? " He asks innocently. I laugh, shaking my head.

" Nope, sorry " I apologise. He is a cute kid, I swear.

After all the kids have been introduced to us and vise versa; they go back to finishing their picnic while Jack, Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Ianto and I discuss how to get back to Wales and when it may happen. Tosh; as usual, gets out a few devices she had brought from the hub so she could analyze the rift. But now; instead she used it to calculate when we might get home and got "Unknown" for an answer. I sigh.

Once our new friends finish their picnic, they offer to show us around Lazytown; which we accept given that this is an entirely new environment for us. There are surprisingly a lot of walls in Lazytown. Some time during our little tour, that Robbie guy storms off to what looks like a billboard. Sportacus explains to us that behind and below the billboard is Robbie's "Secret" Lair.

After the tour we go to meet the mayor who helps find us houses, which was kind of difficult given there were very little amount of houses in town but we did eventually find enough. It was decided that the group would be split into groups of girls and boys. Gwen, Tosh and I are in one house and Jack, Owen and Ianto are in another house.

The other girls and I, surprisingly along with Stephanie and Trixie while; as I saw, Stingy, Pixel and Ziggy went with the boys. The group of us went home and got us three adult girls got to know the younger two. Some of the stuff we talked about was not really shocking, like the fact that Stephanie's favorite color is Pink. Like I said, not really shocking. Afterwards we kind of had a sleepover. The adults sucked it up and watched the movies they wanted to watch then after Stephanie and Trixie fell asleep, we moved to another room and watched our movies quietly; though there moments when we burst out laughing but then worried we woke the girls so I kept having to go check on them.

Eventually we all pass out from staying up for a while, plus the fact the three of us got up early for work this morning. All that I remember before passing out is a flash of a strange image running through my head. But I had shook it off and fell asleep. Who knew that being pulled into the rift could end us up in a strange place filled with singing and dancing, villains and heroes and possibly more. I also didn't expect that it would hurt so bad when we hit the ground afterwards.

Huh. Who knew?

* * *

**_Once again guys, I hope you enjoyed and I am very sorry I didn't update for SO LONG. I will try and update more frequently but I have so many Fan Fictions on here, AO3 and Wattpad so I wont be able to update as often as I would honestly like. I hope you all have a great day! Also, if my writing is a little different in some aspects as to when I last wrote it is because I have been practicing my writing so I need you guys to tell me if my writing is better or worse :P See you! -Icecreamdancer_**


End file.
